Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of wireless communication systems, and, more particularly, to techniques for transceiver I/Q mismatch calibration.
In wireless communication devices, such as wireless local area network (WLAN) devices, various signal impairments can affect the quality of the transmitted and received wireless signals. For example, mismatched active and passive elements found in the I/Q (in-phase/quadrature) paths of wireless transmitters and receivers may introduce I/Q mismatch errors in the transmitted and received signals of the wireless communication devices. I/Q mismatch errors can include phase mismatch and gain mismatch errors.